Perrin Ravestein
=Concept Snapshot= Silver Fang kinfolk who also happens to be Malkavian. Perry is deluded into thinking he's not a Vampire, but is merely a sickly man with horrible insomnia. There's of course the terrible killings that happen around him, but that's just a streak of bad luck of course. He also is "graced" by "prophetic visions." He is certain that he can save the Garou if they'd only listen to him: after all, Luna's voice has graced his head above all others. The man is a gentleman and a fop, to at least a certain extent. He was raised gracefully and trained in the ways of etiquette and Garou society. He is dainty and gentle, probably. =Sheet (WIP)= =History= ;The Prophet and Truth-Seer Perrin Ravestein speaks: :Oh goodness, I know too much. That simply must be why this is happening. They want the fallen stars to speak to them, but they only converse with me. I know it sounds crazy--please believe I know it does. But it's not! It's prophecy and truth. I haven't a clue why it happens, either. Do you know how often my words come true? Do you understand how hard it is? To know what will happen? I see the future all the time. It's a gift and a curse, I dare say. Ah but, I'm getting ahead of myself, you know. Perhaps I should start before I found myself in this musty old cabin, talking to a cat. That's a good little kitty. You know I'm not crazy, right? :Oh, Gaia, I'm so hungry right now... How long has it been since I've eaten? Mmmnh, never mind that. No need to worry there. I'm rather ill, you know. I have been for quite some time. I have poor circulation, and I can't sleep at night for the life of me. I can't often keep my food down.This "illness" is of course his Vampirism. He has the Eat Food merit, so he can at least get the stuff down long enough for him to think he's eaten, but he hasn't kept a meal down in over a hundred years. It's quite unfortunate, but of course that's what happens when one is a servant, nay, distinguished Child of Luna. One must accept the banes to enjoy the boons, certainly. And even though I sport neither claws nor pointed maw...ORLY!, as a son of Falcon it is my duty to embraceEmbrace, harharhar! Pun! what is given to me. Ah pardon me, small one, I do prattle on. :Goodness me, what day was it...? I do suppose this all started...oh... This blasted hunger won't let me think! It started some time ago. That's as accurately as I can point to right now. Was it months or years? It all blurs together. My apologies: my visions tend to point towards the future, not the past. But I slowly developed this illness over time.Not true: the "illness" came suddenly directly after he was Embraced obviously. It's really not so bad; perhaps I contracted it on the boat over to America... I do remember that much: I was merely a child then. Perhaps that's when it started? Sadly I cannot verify this for you, as I have no way to accurately do so. Not right now. Not unless... :...No, of course not. The stars only show the future. Pardon my insolence, Luna, Falcon. :Ah...where was I? My head is so fuzzy... :...Ah! Of course. I came over to America as a child with my parents. Something to do with an outbreak of disease in Germany? Or was it war? No, no, that can't be it... Ah the details are unimportant. Well, at any rate, I have lived here for many years. I have lived with this disease in some form or another for a long time, but this connection, this dialogue with the stars, it was discovered when I was but a child. With an uncanny tongue for the truth, I was valued and protected, and sought out for my prophesies. The stars do not speak for everyone, of course; they choose what they want to say. But the disease struck when we set foot in America, and with it, the prophesies got more vivid, the stars more talkative. It is my sincere belief that the weaker I am, the louder they can talk to me. I cannot be too weak, of course: one must be able to live, and serve, and help the Garou. But when the situation calls for it... :Well. It is unfortunately a blur, those years. A friend of the family, one Gregoire Meschen, he looked after me, tried to cure me. I was stronger for a while, but sadly, he went away on business and never returned. I do hope it wasn't too urgent a business that called him away, of course. At any rate, my health declined after that... I suppose his continued experiments had been helping me. Ah well. :I suppose the first really clear memory to me...well I have a few memories of my childhood, of playing in the trees in Germany with my siblings and seeing the Family; of watching my father aid the Garou in rituals, of my grandparents running off to war, of my mother holding conference with other Kinfolk in the town. I've known about the Garou for my entire life, raised in seclusion as my brothers and I were. I loved it there... but whatever it was that drove us out of Germany,After a particularly uncanny prediction, Perrin was thought to be a world-bender and the little Sept of the Falcon Wing rose up and sought out to kill him. In order to avoid that fate, they fled. But fearing the same amongst their connections in Germany, not to mention the revolutions (1848), they immigrated to America. The aim was to keep his "ability" secret. (His parents were a proud, superstitious lot.) I know my parents chose the right thing. :The ride was miserable: several of the Irish on board died. I remember that. I felt their fires go out, one by one. But we arrived. Many years later, my brothers would go off to war and dieIn World War I., and my parents would go back home on business, leaving me here.In actuality he was by their bedside while they died of consumption (father), and old age (mother). But one must keep a cheerful view, of course--I'm sure they're due to return any year now of course. And I will keep seeking their place of address, for correspondence. What do you think, kitty? Do you think they're busy of late? :In the meantime I trained in the art of ;From the recovered translated journal of Gregoire Meschen: :June, 1857 ::...boy is connected to the Garou, somehow. He seems to think I am too. He confides in me. What fools they are. I think there's something in him worth stealing. His fire is ... and beautiful. I should add it to my collection. (Illegible scrawling.) :August, 1857 ::He is mine now. I have swayed him. His fire is in my grasp. I will use him the way I want to. He will tell me everything he knows. He has already told me so many things about the wolves. They stalk the hills, and I will lead the hunt. He is my child now, under my wing. I will teach him soon how to be Kindred, how to turn those secrets against his people... ::I have fed him blood. He is now my child for sure. But the Prince is upset: it was without his permission... But his fire is mine. For good! ......STUFF =Footnotes= Category:Character Archive